This disclosure is related to generating a boost voltage for a power supply switch.
As computing systems become more and more complex and powerful, providing adequate power to various computing system components becomes an important issue. In some instances, computing system components may be installed in slot connectors. For example, for some computing platforms, a graphics card may be installed in an advanced graphics port (AGP) bus slot connector or a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) express bus slot connector. The graphics card may receive power through the slot connector. However, the amount of power that can be delivered via the graphics card's edge connector may be limited, thus restricting the amount of power available to a graphics processing unit (GPU). Thus, alternative means for delivering power to computing system components, such as graphics cards, are desirable.